Shakugan no Basuke
by MichiruxRyosuke
Summary: Misaki High's basketball team is arguably the worst team in history. However, when a phantom transfer student joins the team, Misaki High's fortunes start to turn around. With Shana coaching the team, Yuji as the passer, and a shooter who barely has any presence, will Misaki High win a championship?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana and Kuroko no Basuke

The 1st Q – The Phantom Shooter

_I am a Mystes._

_But I'm not a regular Mystes._

_I am the Mystes with the Golden Flame._

_I can conceal my presence and existence._

_That is to prevent being hunted by my nemeses._

_However, in another parallel universe..._

Yuji Sakai entered class early in the morning to find out that there was already a commotion in there.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? We're getting a new transfer student today! I heard that he's a guy!" One of the girls was saying happily.

"What? For real? When did you get the news?" Another girl asked.

Yuji took his seat beside Shana. The latter was being very grumpy.

"Why is everybody so noisy today?" She mumbled.

"They're excited about having a new student in class." Yuji said. "Most likely it's a guy."

Shana's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Wha... Don't tell me you're excited about him too?" Yuji was very surprised.

"That's right!" Shana said, looking considerably more energetic than she was a second ago, "We can get him to join the team! We're currently lacking one member, and if we can't get a minimum of 12 players on the roster, we won't be able to register of the Amateur Cup."

"Will... Will it be good? I don't know if he even plays basketball or not..."

"That doesn't matter; I can train him, that's what being a coach is for. Besides, our starters are established anyway so he can be a role player. I only need him to put his name on the roster and come to practice."

Yuji sighed. Shana was the reason that nobody in their right mind would join the basketball team. She forces them to do intensive practice that can be extremely tiring. Yuji had to admit that Shana's training had been effective, but the toll they were taking on them was unbearable. Misaki High's basketball team certainly has neither talent nor hard worker, Yuji wondered why the team was even formed in the first place, and why Shana was still keen on winning titles. Also, Yuji had entered the team because Shana forced him to.

"And Yuji," Shana called.

"Yeah?" Yuji said.

"If you don't convince him to join, I'll make you run thirty laps around the court today." She threatened.

Yuji gulped.

At that moment, the homeroom teacher entered the class, and everyone quickly shut up and scarpered back to their seats. The teacher took out the textbook and began to teach. The girls were still gossiping about the transfer student.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Maybe he's late?"

"Why don't you ask the teacher?"

"Teacher!"

"Wow... you really asked..."

The teacher looked up from his book and spoke to the girl.

"Yes, any problems with this equation?"

"No, no, no. I was wondering... uhhh... about the transfer student..."

"Ah, yes, the transfer student. He spoke to me in the corridor this morning and I told him to meet me in the common room, but when I went to my seat he wasn't there, and after waiting for some time he still doesn't appear, so I come to class first-"

"Excuse me..." A male's voice rang from somewhere.

Everybody jumped at the sound. Yuji took five seconds to locate the source of the sound. A young man of his age was standing beside the teacher on the podium. He was quite tall and ripped, and he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"When did you get here?" The teacher was the most surprised one as he spoke while pointing at the transfer student.

"I have been standing here for some time now and I was wondering when you would introduce me to the class." The guy said, "And also I've been waiting in the common room all the time, but you didn't notice me, so I followed you here. Is this the class I'm assigned to?"

The teacher still had not recovered from his shock. Nor had anyone else in class.

"Well, yes.. Introduce yourself then." He said.

The guy wrote his name on the board.

"My name is Michiru Akenabe, nice to meet you." He said with a faint smile.

"And you go sit at that empty seat over there. Beside Sakai." The teacher said.

Michiru took his seat.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Keisaku Satou was whispering to Eita Tanaka.

"That was unbelievable. I didn't even notice that he was there until he spoke." Tanaka said.

"Ninja like a boss!" Satou said excitedly.

And so class continued for the entire day without any more excitement. Michiru Akenabe had not spoken a single word in class. The other teachers had not called him or even showed signs that a transfer student had arrived in class. It was as if he was not there in the first place. Somehow Yuji had the feeling that half the people in class had forgotten that Michiru had transferred to this class. In fact, Yuji himself would have forgotten too if he wasn't sitting beside him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the class bell finally rang. Shana left class very quickly without saying anything. She must have gone to prepare for their practice session after school. Satou and Tanaka came to Yuji's seat.

"Ah... Practice afterwards... What a drag..." Satou said, stretching his back.

"Don't let Shana hear you, though." Yuji said, "She'll do some very cruel things to you."

Satou shrugged.

"Basketball is fun; it's the training that we can't stand." Tanaka said, "Shana-chan is always forcing us to do all those intensive training it makes my body ache badly."

"It may be tough, but it's for the sake of the team." Yuji explained, "But her training is effective and I can't deny that. I couldn't play basketball last time, but now..."

"Yeah, you're now Misaki's number one Point Guard." Satou said, "But still, there's not much to be proud of. We're made starters because the rest of the team is even worse than we are. We won't have any chance of even being in the team if we were in another school."

"Satou, you're being very rude..." Tanaka sighed.

"Erm... Excuse me..." Someone said out of nowhere.

The trio screamed and jumped.

"Oh, it's you." Yuji breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Are you guys members of the basketball team?" Michiru asked.

"Yes we are." Tanaka said, "Are you interested in joining?"

Yuji had totally forgotten that Shana had asked him to invite Michiru to join the team. He was glad that Michiru had offered to join, because if Yuji went to practice without the new guy he would certainly have received a kick to the face.

"Oi, are you serious about it?" Satou said while knitting his eyebrows together, "Basketball in Misaki High is like hell on earth."

"Satou, speak softer, Shana might hear you!" Yuji warned.

"And once you're in the team, there's not a chance you can leave. Coach will kill you and I mean it. Which is why there's still people on the team, because nobody dares to quit." Satou said.

Yuji sighed, if Satou scared Michiru away he would be the one that was scolded and not Satou.

"At any rate it won't be as hell as my old school... My interest in basketball isn't going to extinguish by a strict coach." Michiru said firmly. Yuji could swear he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as he spoke, but it was gone a second later.

"Well, good luck, then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Satou patted him on the shoulder. "Let's head to practice, Tanaka. Shana-chan will kill us if we're late. See you around, Sakai. And uhh..."

"Call me Michiru. Akenabe is tongue-twisting." Michiru said.

Satou left with Tanaka while Michiru waited as Yuji was still busy arranging his books.

"Satou isn't trying to scare you on purpose. He may talk like that, but he's actually happy that you want to join the team. He's enthusiastic about playing basketball. He just doesn't like the training schedule." Yuji told Michiru.

"Don't worry I'm not fazed by his words." Michiru reassured him with a grin.

Yuji finished packing his belongings and Michiru followed him to the gym. Practice had begun and Shana was being very unhappy at Yuji being late.

"Where have you been!?" Shana screamed at him.

"Well, I was convincing the new student to join..." Yuji answered quickly before Shana could berate him even more.

Ironically Shana had forgotten about the transfer student.

"New student? What new student?" She retorted angrily. Yuji smacked himself in the forehead.

"Hello." Michiru said.

Shana jumped and screamed.

"You-! Where did you come from?" She demanded.

"I was standing here all the time." Michiru replied calmly.

Shana did not respond to that. She was observing Michiru's body.

"Not bad physique," she commented, "Do you play basketball often?"

"Kinda. I was in the basketball team in middle school too."

"Where do you play usually?"

"In the park."

"No! NO! I was asking what position do you play at you stupid idiot!"

"Is she always like that?" Michiru whispered to Yuji.

"Just bear with it..." Yuji said darkly.

"I have confidence with my scoring ability, so I think I'll play well at Shooting Guard." Michiru said to Shana.

"Go get yourself warmed up; I have to speak with my assistants." She said and left him.

Michiru began stretching his muscles and Satou came to speak to him.

"So, decided to come anyway, eh? We'll introduce you to the rest of the team. I am Keisaku Satou, Small Forward. The SF position is always asked to do many things, so I consider myself an all-rounder." They shook hands.

"Michiru Akenabe." Michiru said to everyone, "I'll most likely play Shooting Guard, so I'll be relying on the Point Guard's passes. You are the Point Guard, right, Sakai?"

"Yes. I'm Yuji Sakai; I play at the Point Guard." Yuji said dully.

"What a boring introduction." Satou said, "You should add that you're Misaki's number one passer or something."

"It's true that I pass the ball more than I shoot, but..." Yuji was a bit embarrassed by Keisaku's praise. But to Michiru it seemed more like sarcasm than praise.

"I'm Eita Tanaka. I'm the Center, and I rebound well." Tanaka said.

"Oh, and this is Hayato Ike." Yuji pulled someone over. This guy had short blue hair and was wearing spectacles. "He's the Shooting Guard. He scores threes very well, and he's our team's top scorer."

"That's because Yuji always passes to him..." Satou whispered to Michiru. The latter forced a fake smile.

"Don't flatter me, Sakai." Ike said. "And why are you introducing me to Satou and Tanaka?"

"Err..." Yuji was at a loss for words.

"So that means we'll be competing each other for the starting position, then." Michiru said to Ike.

"Waaarrgghhh!" Ike screamed and fainted.

"I'll bring him to rest." Yuji said, dejected.

"Our offense is focused mainly on Ike. I can put back his missed shots once in a while," Tanaka said, "But our offense still lacked firepower."

"Oi... Are you forgetting me? I do score the ball when Ike is on the bench!" Satou argued.

"You do?" Tanaka joked. Then he said to Michiru, "This guy claims he's an all-rounder, but the actual reason he's that because he's equally bad at every aspect of the game."

"Tanaka! You-!"

Michiru ignored the fighting duo and warmed up on his own. A minute later Shana appeared and kicked both of them in the back. Michiru was glad he was not in the midst of all that nonsense.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" They both cried.

"Everyone! Run five laps around the court now! Satou and Tanaka will do ten!" Shana ordered.

"TEN!? That's going to kill us!" Satou yelled.

"What? You said you want twenty laps?"

"Yosh! Satou! Let's go do some laps!" Tanaka said loudly, pulling Satou away.

Everyone was tired after five laps. Tanaka and Satou looked worse as they ran ten. Ike was still resting. Only Michiru was the one who looked as if he barely broke a sweat.

"Don't look as if you're so tired yet!" Shana addressed the team, "We've only finished the physical training! Now we need to go through on making plays! And where is that new guy? Did he leave practice? I'm going to-"

"I'm right here." Michiru said, and everyone jumped and screamed.

"You're barely sweating! Did you run or not?" Shana demanded.

"Yes I did. In fact I was running the extra five laps alongside Tanaka and Satou too." Michiru answered.

Then everyone yelped again.

Shana cleared her throat, "Everyone do the same practices that you did yesterday for now. Michiru, you come with me."

Michiru nodded and followed Shana to the other side of the court. Two women who were older than him were standing there.

"So we finally have our twelfth member." The woman in the purple maid dress said.

"He looks cute." The blond woman commented.

"I should introduce you to our coaching staff." Shana said, "I am Shana, your coach. You listen to my orders or else!"

Michiru shuddered.

"This is my assistant coach, Margery Daw." Shana said, referring to the tall blond lady.

"Hi." Margery said, "I look forward to seeing your skills on the court."

"I'll do my best." Michiru said confidently.

"And this is the physio, Wilhelmina Carmel." Shana said, "She also helps with training if there are no injuries."

"H-hi..." Michiru said, his face reddening for an apparent reason. He avoided looking at Wilhelmina's eyes. _She's beautiful!_ He thought to himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Wilhelmina said politely, giving a short bow. Michiru felt that he would die blushing. The woman in front of him... So beautiful... so gentle... so lovely... so infatuating... And the main dress... The killer maid dress...

"Why are you red in the face!?" Shana yelled at him.

Michiru quickly shook off his daydream and said loudly, "That's my adrenaline! I'm feeling pumped up to shoot some hoops!"

Then, as if pre-planned, one of the balls that the team was practicing on the other side of the court zoomed towards Michiru's back. Without even turning around, he caught the ball, jumped, and put the ball into the net. He was standing beyond the three point line when he took the shot.

"Yeah!" He said happily. He thought he must have looked very cool in front of Wilhelmina, and he took a glance at her, but she was more concerned about the person who threw the ball this way.

"If they do not be careful it would indeed cause injuries..." She said.

Michiru sighed.

"That stupid Yuji! It must be him! He always dribbles the ball off his foot!" Shana said angrily. "Margery, can you so to his shooting? I'm going to discipline Yuji!"

Then she stormed away, leaving Margery with Michiru. Wilhelmina dragged a basket of balls for him to shoot.

"Your forte is shooting threes?" Margery asked him.

"Kinda, I'm effective in catch and shoot situations." Michiru said proudly. He shot. It went it.

"I can see why. You barely give off any presence, so you can shake off defenders easily and shoot." Margery said.

"Yeah nobody gave me any attention, so I can use that as a strength. But it can still be a weakness for us." Michiru said as he made another shot.

"How so?" Margery asked, folding her arms. Michiru was getting ready for another shot.

"My teammates might forget that I'm there." Michiru said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That's what we get for having a phantom shooter..." Margery sighed too.

The ball hit the rim and bounced off it.


End file.
